Een Nieuw Begin
by Akiha x Kakuzu
Summary: Nu dat Thymra en Xi officieel samen zijn komen er anderen problemen op de loer te liggen. Vervolg van Verboden Liefde.


**Een nieuw begin**

Mijn is Thymra Dawn, ik ben 25 jaar en ik woon nu ongeveer vier maanden in Pandaria. Kort nadat ik daar aankwam heb ik al een hoop ellende moeten doorstaan. Ik werd verkracht door de tweeling broer van mijn ex, ik ben bijna dood-geslagen door de maat van die broer en door de verkrachting ben ik zwanger geworden.

Maar gelukkig zijn er ook goede dingen gebeurd, ik heb de man van mijn leven ontmoet. Een pandaren genaamd Xi. In het begin was hij een grote knorrepot maar na een korte tijd bij hem te wonen ging het een stuk beter tussen ons. Meteen nadat we iets samen kregen heb ik alles aan hem verteld over de verkrachting. Uit woede is hij op pad gegaan om naar de daders te zoeken.

Onderweg kwam hij Nendir tegen, mijn ex met wie ik zes jaar samen was voordat ik naar Pandaria ging. Samen hebben ze zijn broer Güldir en diens maat vermoord en zijn we daarna onze eigen weg gegaan.

Xi en ik hebben besloten ons kleine huisje te verkopen. Xi gaat opzoek naar een grotere woning nadat deze is opgeknapt en klaar is voor verkoop. Mijn taak is om de tuin op te knappen. Alle pandaren woningen staan ruim twee meter van de grond voor extra opslag voor de tuin. Xi heeft er nooit gebruik van gemaakt dus alles was dicht gegroeid met onkruid.

Ik zat op mijn knieën het onkruid te verwijderen. Het onkruid was zo lang en dik gegroeid dat je mij niet er tussen zag zitten.

Xi was boven bezig met eten koken en het huis beetje opruimen. Niet dat het erg rommelig was maar er moest wel wat opgeknapt worden.

Het geluid van voetstappen op de houten trap trok mijn aandacht, Xi was nog steeds boven bezig, ik hoorde zijn voetstappen op de houten vloer dreunen. We hadden onverwacht bezoek.

'Goede middag, Xi!' Sprak een vrouwen stem, ik wist niet wie ze was. Zou dit zijn zusje zijn waar hij het eerder over had? Ik hield me stil en luisterde naar wat er gezegd werd. Ik kon alles horen wat er boven gebeurde.  
'Mei! Wat moet jij hier?' Xi klonk zeer verrast en was overduidelijk niet blij met dit onverwachte bezoek.

Als ze niet zijn zusje is, wie is ze dan wel?

'Ik kwam om te kijken hoe het met je ging en of je misschien nog interesse had?' Ik hoorde haar een paar stappen naar voren doen.

Ik voelde een naar gevoel in mijn maag, wat bedoelde ze met interesse, interesse in wat?

'Mei, ik heb al ruim een half jaar niks meer van je gehoord en nu opeens heb je weer interesse in me? Je hebt je zelf toen al duidelijk gemaakt en ik ben verder gegaan met mijn leven.' Bromde Xi, hij klonk erg boos.

'Dus het is waar? Ik hoorde via via dat je een vriendin had, een mens nota bene.' Mei klonk erg jaloers.

Xi slaakte een diepe zucht. 'Luister eens even, met wie of wat ik een relatie heb gaat jou helemaal niks aan!' Xi klonk nu nog bozer dan dat hij al was.

Ik maakte mezelf onzichtbaar en glipte de trap op en keek toe hoe die twee daar binnen stonden te praten.

Ik moest toegeven, Mei had de mooiste ogen die ik ooit gezien had. Knal groene grote ogen. Ze had een zwart met wette vacht. Ze droeg haar lange haar met roze plukken vast gebonden in een staart.

Een harde knal van de bliksem liet me schrikken en al snel stortte de regen neer op mij. In no time was ik doorweekt en moest ik een keuze maken, buiten blijven staan en toekijken hoe Xi ruzie maakt met een ex, of wat ze ook van hem was, of naar binnen gaan en bekend maken dat ik er ben? Nee ik wilde weten hoe dit afliep.

'Dus je geeft het toe? Ongelofelijk! Jij van alle mannen die ik ken, een relatie met een mens?!' ze plaatste ongeduldig haar handen in haar zij. 'Of is het net zoals wij hadden, een seks relatie?' Mei keek Xi met een vies gezicht aan.

Dit was iets wat ik niet wilde weten van Xi, dat misselijke gevoel in mijn maag werd alleen maar erger.

'Mei... Dit gaat jou allemaal niks aan! Maar omdat je het zo graag wilt weten, ja ik heb een relatie met haar, een echte relatie!' Xi's stem was dreigend.

Tranen schoten in Mei's ogen. 'Je hebt een mens boven een pandaren gekozen, dit gaat tegen de natuur in!' schreeuwde ze. Ik kon niet meer toekijken hoe zij tekeer ging tegen mijn vent. Ik glipte naar binnen toe. Ik zag Xi mijn natte voetstappen volgen en wist hij dat ik binnen was.

'Dat zeg jij, Mei. Ik denk hier anders over.' Xi liep naar me toe en plaatste zijn handen op mijn schouders en ik was weer zichtbaar. Mei en ik keken elkaar uitdagen aan, ze stond me zorgvuldig te bestuderen.  
'Is dat mijn jurk!' Mei wees naar de rode jurk dat ik aan had.  
'Je mag hem terug hebben hoor.' snauwde ik en probeerde de natte jurk uit te doen maar dat ging niet makkelijk, het satijnen stof bleef erg op mijn huid plakken. Xi's handen gleden over de jurk, hij hielp me met het uitrekken er van. Al snel viel de jurk op de grond en stond ik praktisch naakt voor de pandaren vrouw, met alleen een onderbroek aan stond ik daar.

Xi stond achter me en sloeg zijn warme armen om mij heen. Ik schopte de vieze natte jurk naar haar toe.  
'Geniet er van, en ga nu maar weg!'  
Mei keek ons met vol ongeloof aan. Xi maakte het erger door mijn nek te zoenen en verplaatste een van zijn handen over mijn naakte borst. 'Jullie zijn walgelijk!' Mei raapte de jurk van de vloer en stormde het huis uit.

Ik draaide me om en keek Xi aan.  
'Je bent gemeen door haar zo te pesten.'

Xi lachte en kuste mijn lippen.  
'Dat interesseert me totaal niet wat zij er van vind. Ik heb haar een lange tijd niet gewild qua relatie bedoel ik, en op het moment dat ik haar wilde, wilde ze mij niet en verbrak ze het contact. Het is allemaal erg raar gegaan.' mompelde Xi.

Ik moest terug denken aan wat hij had verteld over zijn verloofde met wie hij zou trouwen maar achteraf de bruiloft afblies voor een ander.  
'Je zei dat je na je verloofde geen relatie had of wilde hebben. Wat was zij dan?' vroeg ik hem terwijl ik wat kleren aan deed.

Xi slaakte nog een zucht.  
'Ik heb geen relatie met haar gehad, we waren goede vrienden en we deden het met elkaar.' Xi liet zich in een stoel zakken.  
'Mei wist over mijn ex en waarom ik me niet wilde binden, ik gaf wel om Mei, maar ze was zo bezitterig, deed alsof ik haar man was, ik mocht niks van haar.' vertelde Xi verder. Ik maakte ondertussen wat thee voor ons terwijl hij aan het praten was.

'Na twee jaar na te hebben gedacht van wat ik wilde, dacht ik dat we wel goed bij elkaar paste en vroeg ik haar of ze met mij wilde binden. Haar antwoord hier op was een grote dikke nee en verbrak meteen het contact, ze wilde niks meer met me te maken hebben.'

'Maar denk je dan niet dat er wat meer achter zat?' vroeg ik hem.

'Hoe bedoel je?' Xi keek me vragend aan.

'Je zegt dat jullie twee jaar lang samen 'iets' gehad hadden. En op het moment dat je toe geeft aan haar, wilt ze je niet. Ik vind het een beetje verdacht.' Ik zette de kopjes met thee op tafel en liet me in een stoel tegenover Xi zakken.

'Ik denk dat er meer achter zat, misschien had ze al een relatie met iemand anders zonder dat jij het wist.' voegde ik er aan toe.

'Daar heb ik nooit over na gedacht, ze was wel gek op me. En voor zover ik weet had ze geen relatie want ze wilde juist een relatie met mij.' Xi zuchtte weer en nam een slokje van zijn hete thee.

We bleven beide een tijdje stil. 'Ik wil dat je voorzichtig bent wanneer je alleen buiten bent. Mei is een sterke Magiër, ze is gespecialiseerd in vuur magie en haar kennende zal ze op een of andere manier wraak willen nemen.' mompelde Xi.

'Triest... in en in triest.' Zuchtte ik.

Het weer ging er nog steeds heftig aan toe, dus kon ik niet verder met de tuin.

De rest van de dag waren we bezig met het schoonmaken en opruimen van het huis.

Xi's waarschuwing over Mei spookte nog steeds in mijn hoofd, niet dat ik bang voor haar was. Maar meer omdat ik het niet begreep waarom ze mij of Xi kwaad zou willen doen. Het zat me gewoon niet lekker.

Een week is verstreken en we hebben gelukkig nog niks van Mei gehoord.

De tuin en het huis zijn opgeknapt en Xi heeft al een grote huis gekocht. We zijn nu bezig met het overbrengen van onze spullen. Xi was al onderweg naar ons nieuwe woning met het zware spul; de kookpot, het bed en tafels.

Ik was nog in ons oude woning bezig met het inpakken van de laatste dingetjes, kleding en andere persoonlijke spulletjes. Ons nieuwe huis zit aan de andere kant van het dorp en is niet zo heel ver van dit huis. Het is ongeveer twintig minuten lopen er vandaan.

De laatste dingetjes waren ingepakt en ik was klaar om te gaan. Ik sloot de deur en liep de trap af. Het voelde vreemd om deze vertrouwde plek te verlaten. Xi kwam me al tegemoet lopen.  
'Ben je zover?' vroeg hij en sloeg een arm om mij heen.  
'Ja, ik ben zover. Het voelt wel vreemd.' lachte ik.

'Het is even wennen' Xi glimlachte.

Terwijl we door het dorpje liepen op weg naar ons nieuwe woning zagen we Mei staan praten met de leider van het dorp. Hij staat bekend als de Meester, hij is de gene die mij voorstelde om hier te blijven.

Ik bleef even staan om Mei goed te bekijken, ze stond met haar rug naar ons toe en ik kon niet zien wat ze vast had in haar armen.  
'Wat is er?' Vroeg Xi.  
'Mei staat daar met de meester te praten, en ze heeft iets in haar armen.'

'Nou en, waarom zou dat jou interesseren wat zij vast hebt.' mompelde Xi geïrriteerd.

Mei draaide een kwartslag naar links en toen kon ik het duidelijk zien.  
'Een baby, ze heeft een baby!' ik was zo verbaast Mei met een pandaren jong te zien, en zo te zien is het paar weken oud.

'Nou en, misschien is het niet eens haar jong maar dat van haar zus.' Xi klonk alleen maar meer geïrriteerd.

'Ben je niet bang dat het misschien JOUW jong is?' vroeg ik hem.

'Nee, dat lijkt me niet, anders had ik dat wel geweten of niet?' hij liep verder zonder nog een blik naar Mei en haar jong te wagen.

Ik liep achter hem aan, ik kon Xi met moeite bij houden, hij liep erg snel.  
'Wacht, niet zo snel!' Mijn hand reikte naar zijn arm.  
'Sorry, ik ben gewoon geïrriteerd dat we haar weer tegen zijn gekomen, gelukkig heeft ze ons niet gezien.' Xi nam de zware tas van mij over en sloeg die over zijn schouder. Met zijn andere hand hield hij mijn hand vast en liepen we rustig verder.

'Ze woont niet in dit dorp, waarom is ze hier?' Mompelde Xi die duidelijk gewoon hardop dacht dan dat hij tegen mij sprak.  
'Ik weet het niet, we kunnen ons beter niet met haar zaken bemoeien.' Stelde ik voor.

'Het zit me gewoon niet lekker, en wat je net zei over haar jong. Ik weet het niet. Ik wil er niet te veel over nadenken. Ik wil het niet weten wie de vader is van haar jong.'

'Dus je zegt dat er wel een kans bestaat dat het van jouw is?' vroeg ik hem.

Xi zuchtte diep. 'Ja, die kans er wel degelijk. Als ik zo terug reken was ze al zwanger toen ze het contact verbrak en wellicht is dat de reden er van.'

'Ik word misselijk van de gedachte dat jij misschien een jong hebt zonder het te hebben geweten.'

Xi zei verder niks meer. Hij was duidelijk genoeg over dat hij er niks van wilt weten maar toch heb ik het idee dat het hem echt dwars zit.

Ons nieuwe huis kwam inzicht. Het was erg groot, het heeft twee verdiepingen en meerdere kamers. Het was ooit een herberg geweest maar werd verkocht aan een groot gezin, die door omstandigheden het huis weer doorverkocht aan Xi.

Xi opende de deur en liep door naar de keuken.  
'Ik ga alvast beginnen met eten maken.'

'Dat is goed, ik ga de tassen even leegruimen.'

Ik liep meteen door naar de slaapkamer om de kleding uit te pakken en op te bergen. De slaapkamer was erg kaal en leeg vergeleken Xi's kleine huisje waar het bed in een hoekje stond vlak naast de keuken.

Het duurde niet zo lang om alles op te ruimen en al snel was het eten ook klaar.

Ik ging tegen over Xi aan tafel zitten, hij keek me amper aan en zei zelfs niks.

'Wil je met haar praten, over het jong?' ik keek Xi aan en legde mijn hand op de zijne.

'Nee, ik wil het niet weten, maar het zit me ook niet lekker.' antwoordde hij en zuchtte.

'Probeer het dan te vergeten.' was het enige wat ik er over kon zeggen.

Xi en ik lagen al vroeg in bed, het was best een slopende dag voor ons beide, we vielen snel inslaap.

Een week is nu verstreken en we hebben Mei niet meer gezien, in de tussentijd hebben we beide brieven geschreven voor onze familie en een paar vrienden om ons nieuwe adres door te geven.

En voor dat we het wisten stonden mijn zusje en haar man al voor de deur.

'Wat een leuke huis! De onze is niks vergeleken met deze.' lachte Wilith toen ze binnen kwam en ons huis bewonderde.

Xi gaf onze gasten een rondleiding terwijl ik wat te drinken voor hen maakte, ik maakte me zorgen over Wilith's reactie over mijn onverwachte zwangerschap, ik heb haar nog niks over verteld omdat ik dat persoonlijk wilde doen, het was het haar nog niet opgevallen dat ik dikker ben geworden.

'Een babykamertje! Wat leuk! krijgen jullie een baby?!'

Hoorde ik Wilith van boven roepen, ze kwam al snel naar beneden rennen voordat Xi haar antwoord kon geven, ze haastte zich naar de keuken en omhelsde me.

'Krijg je een baby? Wat leuk!' lachte Wilith, haar ogen bestudeerde mijn lichaam, haar hand vond al snel mijn kleine ronde buik.

Ze pakte mijn hand en legde het op haar buik.

'Ik ben ook zwanger!' ze grijnsde van blijdschap. Ik lachte, ik was zo blij voor haar. Wilith wilde altijd al kinderen hebben.

'Gefeliciteerd! Wanneer ben je uitgerekend?' vroeg ik haar, we namen allebei plaats aan tafel terwijl we ons gesprek verder voerden.

'Januari, jij?'

'December, we bevallen dus kort na elkaar.' ik keek naar haar witte wijde jurk, het was me niet opgevallen dat zij ook in verwachting was, als ze niks gezegd had dan had ik het ook niet geweten. Haar buik was kleiner dan het mijne, en met haar wijde jurk was het makkelijk te verbergen.

Vinamir en Xi liepen de keuken in. Vinamir was een jager en is gespecialiseerd in survival en Beastmastery. Dat wil zeggen dat hij een dieren temmer is, hij bezit veel dieren die hij getraind heeft voor vechten. Hij had twee van zijn beesten meegenomen. Een groene Raptor, Raptors leven in het wild en zijn lastig te doden, maar als huisdier zijn ze perfect, ze luisteren goed en zijn loyaal, hun karakter lijkt erg veel op dat van honden, alleen denken de meeste daar anders over, door hun uiterlijk zijn vele bang voor ze, en uiteraard kunnen ze gevaarlijk zijn, maar dat kunnen honden ook zijn, het is maar net hoe je ze opvoed. Vinamir heeft zijn Raptor (die hij pluisje genoemd heeft) erg goed opgevoed; Pluisje is rustig en houd van aandacht, het dier gaf zachte kopjes tegen mijn arm.

Het andere dier dat Vinamir meegenomen heeft was een zwarte Direwolf, Direwolven zijn groter en sterker dan normale wolven en leven in de bergen.

De Direwolf heette Jaxle, net als Pluisje was de wolf ook erg rustig, hij was in de hoek van de keuken gaan liggen en keek niet op of om naar wat er om zich heen afspeelde.

Xi was duidelijk niet gecharmeerd van de twee dieren, hij vond dieren wel leuk maar niet dit soort dieren, hij was meer voor de onschuldige dieren die niet zo gevaarlijk waren. Xi stond op een afstand van de Raptor.

'Hij doet niks, hij is hartstikke lief!' zei ik, ik knuffelde het grote reptiel.

Xi lachte nerveus en besloot toch maar niet in de buurt van het beest te komen, hij had minder moeite met Jaxle. Jaxle knuffelde aan Xi's voeten toen hij naast het dier ging staan om thee in te schenken.

We praatte verder over onze zwangerschappen, en al snel kwam het onderwerp huwelijk ter sprake.

'Gaan jullie trouwen?' vroeg Vinamir, de roodharige man keek nieuwsgierig naar Xi.

'Daar hebben we het eigenlijk nog niet over gehad, zodra we daar over uit zijn zullen jullie het snel horen.' antwoordde Xi.

Hij bleef in de keuken staan en maakte ondertussen heerlijke hapjes klaar voor ons.

We hadden er inderdaad nog niet over gesproken, ik wilde wel met hem trouwen, maar ik denk dat we er nog niet klaar voor waren.

Later op de dag lieten Xi en ik onze gasten het dorp zien. We liepen langs de herberg en ik stopte met lopen, ik zag Mei binnen zitten met haar jong. Ze voedde het jong aan haar borst, het was overduidelijk dat het van haar was. Ik trok aan Xi's shirt, hij stopte met lopen en ook hij zag Mei zitten.  
'Nou en, dat zeg nog steeds niks.' bromde hij geirriteerd.

'Niks? Dat jong is van haar.' zei ik.

Vinamir en Wilith keken ons vragend aan, ook hun waagde een blik naar binnen, alleen hadden hun geen idee waar we het precies over hadden.

'Ik wil hier niks van weten, het interesseerd mij niet van wie dat jong is, ik wil er niks van weten.' Xi liep boos verder.

Ik slaakte een zucht en gaf mijn zus een glimlach.  
'Ik vertel het je later wel.' verluisterde ik in haar oor en liep achter Xi aan.

Vinamir hield er niet van als mensen boos waren, hij werd er altijd nerveus van en zorgde graag voor wat afleiding door een ander onderwerp te starten.

'Heb je zin om vanavond mee te gaan jagen in het bos hier?' vroeg hij aan Xi. Xi keek om en keek naar de roodharige man.

'Ik heb nog nooit gejaagd, waar wil je op jagen dan?' vroeg Xi nieuwsgierig, zijn boosheid was meteen verdwenen, precies wat Vinamir wilde bereiken.

'Maakt niet uit wat, ik weet niet wat hier leeft, misschien dat ik nog een beest kan temmen om aan mijn collectie toe te voegen.' lachtte hij.

Xi knikte, het idee leek hem wel wat.

'Na het eten dan.'

Ik keek naar Wilith, dit was de perfecte mogelijkheid om Wilith alles te vertellen, zonder de twee mannen om ons heen, een moment voor ons tweeën, net als vroeger.

Later op de avond, Xi en Vinamir waren in het bos, en Wilith en ik zaten in de woonkamer bij de haard. Ik vertelde haar alles, over Nendir, Güldir, mijn baby, over Mei en Xi en dus het jong van haar en mijn vermoedens er over.

Wilith was geshokkeerd over wat wij allemaal meegemaakt hebben, ze was erg stil en wist duidelijk niet wat ze er op moest zeggen. Stilletjes luisterde zij naar mijn verhaal.

'Ik vetrouw die Mei niet.' zei ze tot slot.

'Ik ook niet, ik vind het verdacht dat ze hier nog steeds is.' zei ik.

Wilith knikte en glimlachte plotseling. Het was zoeen 'ik heb een idee glimlach'.

'Wat is er?' vroeg ik haar nieuwsgierig.

'Wat ze ook van plan is, ze weet niet dat Vinamir en ik hier zijn, dus mocht ze je kwaad willen doen, Pluisje en Jaxle grijpen haar zodra ze maar één foute beweging maakt.'

Wilith had gelijk wat dat betreft, Jaxle en Pluisje waren zo waaks als maar kan, zodra er iets vreemds gaande is, zullen zij het eerste zijn die het weten, die gedachte bracht mij wel wat meer tot rust, ik voelde me een stuk veiliger met Pluisje en Jaxle in huis.

Later op de avond zaten Wilith en ik een portje te kaarten, onze mannen kwamen als twee verzopen katjes thuis, ze waren drijf en drijf nat door de regen, maar de regen weerhield hun niet naar buiten te gaan.

Vinamir kwam zijn nieuwe aanwinst laten zien, een grote Jadepanter. Een panter zo groen als Jade, zijn vacht was erg ruw en glanste mooi.

Hij was nog erg wild maar Vinamir had hem al volledig onder controle, het beest was echt prachtig.

Xi had zelf ook wat meegebracht, een dood dier, waarvan ik het soort niet herkende.

'Wat ga je daar mee doen?' vroeg ik hem.

'Ik wil zijn vlees gebruiken voor het eten en Vinamir wilde het huid van het dier hebben.' antwoordde Xi. Hij gaf het kadaver aan Vinamir die er mee naar buiten ging, hij bracht het onder het huis en begon het te villen.

Wilith en ik hadden samen besloten dat hun de nacht bij ons door bracht, Xi was het hier mee eens en maakte een slaapkamer klaar voor hun.

Pluisje, Jaxle en Fang (zoals de Jadepanter heette) bleven beneden in de woonkamer.

We gingen allen te gelijker tijd naar bed.

Buiten ons huis glipte een schaduw tussen de bosjes door achter ons huis en opeens schrok ik wakker van een hard geluid, de geur van brandend hout en rook door drong onze slaapkamer. Ik maakte Xi wakker, hij merkte de rook en stank op en greep meteen mijn pols en trok me uit de slaapkamer vandaan.

Vinamir en Wilith waren ook wakker geschrokken, de rook werd dikker en ademen ging moeizamer. Hoestend probeerde wij samen onze weg naar buiten te vinden.

Jaxle, Pluisje en Fang waren door deur gesprongen, ze hadden hun doelwit snel opgespoord en aangevallen.

'Daar, de deur is open.' Vinamir leidde ons door de rook heen naar buiten.

Omstandigheden hadden zich al om ons huis geplaatst en probeerde het vuur te doven.

Ik hoorde het hoge gekrijs van Pluisje, en het zware gegrom van Jaxle en Fang. Vinamir rende over naar zijn beesten en vond een gewonde pandaren vrouw. Ze schreeuwde het uit van de pijn en probeerde de dieren van haar af te worstelen, ze had diepe wonden in haar armen en benen, veroorzaakt door de tanden van de drie dieren.

'Mei!' bromde Xi, hij greep haar bij haar keel, maar al snel kwam er een wachter tussen die haar uit Xi's grip verloste.

'We hebben gezien wat er is gebeurd, Xi. Wij nemen het over.' zei de wachter, twee andere wachters hielden Xi vast om te voorkomen dat hij Mei weer zou aanvallen tot dat Mei werd meegenomen, ze lieten hem pas los nadat ze uit het zicht was.

'De schade valt gelukkig mee, alleen een deel van de achterkant van het huis moet worden vervangen.' zei Vinamir. Hij had de schade grondig bekeken, hij glimlachte.

'Maar goed dat het zulk slecht weer is, als het droog was geweest had dit veel erger kunnen aflopen. Ze was in ieder geval niet slim geweest om vanavond haar aanval te plannen, door de regen had het vuur moeite met branden.' Vinamir aaide zijn dieren.

'Zo te zien had ze alleen de achterkant het regenwater verwijderd en toen haar vuur magie gebruikt.' zei een wachter.

Ik liep naar de achterkant van het huis, het vuur was al geblust door andere magiërs die in het dorp woonde. Ik was vergeten dat magiërs controle konden hebben over water en ijs, magiërs kunnen makkelijk water uit kleding verwijderen, of andere oppervlaktes, zoals bij ons huis.

'Waarom alleen de achterkant, ze kon makkelijk al het regen water van ons huis of krijgen.' zei ik.

'Daar had ze denk ik de tijd niet voor, het is best moeilijk zoveel water te verwijderen, en omdat het nu zo erg regent had het geen nut om alles te doen, het zou sowieso afbranden, alleen duurt het wat langer en moest ze veel van haar vuur magie gebruiken om het vuur brandend te houden.' verklaarde de wachter.

Het werd ons aangeraden om in de herberg te slapen en morgen verder te kijken naar de schade, er was nog erg veel rook in ons huis dus konden er nu niet in.

We trokken ons terug in de herberg en moeizaam viel ik in slaap.  
Toen ik wakker werd lag Xi naast me, hij had zijn ogen gesloten en hij hield me stevig vast in zijn armen. Ik ging overeind zitten, mijn hand raakte zijn gezicht zachtjes aan, Xi's ogen gingen open, hij keek me vermoeid aan.

'Heb je nog een beetje kunnen slapen?' vroeg hij me, he kwam langzaam overeind, zijn hoofd rustte in zijn hand.

'Een beetje, jij?' antwoordde ik. Xi schudde zijn hoofd.

'Nee, ik kon niet slapen.' zei hij. Ik leunde voorover en kuste zijn lippen.

'Het komt wel goed, we zullen voorlopig geen last van haar hebben.'

'Ik hoop het, als ik haar weer zie, vermoord ik haar. Dit had heel anders kunnen aflopen.' Xi keek me bezorgd aan, zijn hand gleed langs mijn wang.

Hij had gelijk, we hadden dood kunnen zijn, maar gelukkig waren we dat niet. Ik pakte zijn hand vast en kuste nog een keer zijn mond.

'Kom we gaan naar beneden, ik heb honger.' ik trok mijn badjas aan dat we van de herberg eigenaars mochten lenen.

Beneden zaten Wilith en Vinamir al te eten. Wilith zat met de Meester te praten. Hij hield een jong vast in zijn armen, we liepen naar hen toe.

'Goede morgen.' groette Wilith ons.

'Goede morgen.' groette ik terug. Ik keek naar het jong, het lag te slapen, ik kon niet vertellen of het een jongen of een meisje was.

'Xi, ik wil even met jou onder vier ogen spreken.' zei de meester. Hij handigde mij het jong over en liep met Xi naar achteren.

'Dat jong, hij is Mei's zoontje.' zei Wilith. Ik nam plaats naast haar en tuurde naar het slapende pandaren baby in mijn armen.

'Dat idee had ik al, en volgens mij weet ik ook waar de Meester met Xi over wil praten.' ik raakte het gezichtje van het jongetje heel zachtjes aan, zijn vacht was zo zacht, ik vond het zo erg voor hem, wat zijn moeder had gedaan, en hij zal haar waarschijnlijk nooit leren kennen wanneer hij ouder is.

Xi kwam al snel bij ons zitten, hij keek naar de baby en toen naar mij.

'Je had gelijk, hij is van mij.' zei hij zachtjes. Hij was hier alles behalve blij mee, Mei heeft ons huis in de fik gestoken en nu worden wij met haar jong opgezadeld, zo zag Xi het.

'Ik heb liever dat hij bij ons woond, in een stabiel gezin, dan dat hij bij zijn krankzinnige moeder. Opgroeid, en het is wel jouw zoon. Ik vind het niet zo erg, ik ben vanaf nu zijn moeder.' glimlachtte ik.

Een glimlach kroop op Xi's lippen, hij kuste mijn wang.

'Dan mag jij een naam voor hem verzinnen.' Xi raakte het gezichtje van zijn zoontje aan, hij zag hoeveel zijn zoon op hem leek. Hij was stiekem toch wel trots.

'Xun, Xun Kuo.' zei ik.

Xi knikte, hij was het met de naam eens.

We aten snel ons ontbijt en haaste ons daarna naar huis, het rook was verdwenen waardoor we weer naar binnen mochten, we liepen met zijn allen naar binnen om aan de binnenkant de schade te zien, het vuur was al binnen gekomen in de babykamer.  
Alleen de muren en het plafond waren aangetast en moeten dus ook vervangen worden.

Het duurde hooguit een weekje om de schade te herstellen, terwijl de mannen bezig waren, hadden Wilith en ik twee nieuwe baby kamertjes gemaakt, één voor Xun en de ander voor ons andere kleine spruit die nog geboren moet worden.

Twee snelle jaren zijn verstreken, Xi en ik hebben een dochter gekregen, Alyxia. Ze lijkt sprekend op Nendir, ze heeft mijn bruine huidskleur en mond maar voor de rest is ze een echte Bloodelf.  
Vandaag zijn Xi en ik getrouwd. Xun en Alyxia zijn nu ander half jaar en ben ik pril zwanger van ons eerste kindje die we echt samen hebben.

Wilith en Vinamir hebben een zoon gekregen, genaamd Jacque. De kinderen zijn allemaal van rond dezelfde leeftijd, en spelen er op los.

We zijn allemaal gelukkig met elkaar, Xi is gek op beide kinderen, ondanks dat Alyxia niet van hem is, ziet hij haar wel als zijn dochter, net als dat ik Xun als mijn eigen zoon zie.

En Mei, die zit opgesloten en zal de komende jaren niet vrij komen.

Ik keek naar buiten en zag dat al onze gasten gearriveerd waren voor ons feest dat wij thuis in de tuin gaven.

Ik liep rustig de trap af en probeerde niet over mijn witte zijde jurk te struikelen, Xi stond achter me and tilde mij op in zijn armen en droeg mij van de trap naar onze gasten in de tuin.

Dit was echt mijn gelukkigste dag van mijn leven!

Einde.


End file.
